Saonel
|Race = Namekian |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence; revived) |Address = Namek |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Champa (superior) Vados (superior) Fuwa (superior) Hit (teamate) Frost (teammate) Auta Magetta (teammate) Botamo (teammate) Cabba (teammate) Pirina (teammate) Kale (teammate) Caulifla (teammate) Dr. Rota (teammate) }} is a Namekian from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Saonel is a very tall and well-muscled man. Seemingly customary for Universe 6 Namekians, his skin is pine green in color as opposed to the standard green of youthful Universe 7 Namekians. Overall, Saonel looks very similar to Piccolo, except with a smaller nose and somewhat broader jawline. His clothing is similar to Nail's, consisting of beige pants, dull brown boots, and a long flowing turquoise vest. His vest is secured by a yellow sash tied in a knot at his left hip. Personality Like his teammate Pirina, Saonel seems to be a dirty fighter at times, as shown when he and Pirina attempted to ambush an exhausted Goku. Following the loss of both Hit and Kefla (Caulifla and Kale fused), Saonel still remained driven as ever to win the tournament despite he and Pirina being the only remaining fighters for Team Universe 6. He is shown to be respectful of other warriors as he openly congratulated and was impressed by Piccolo's strength. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga When news of the impending Tournament of Power and its horrific nature came, Champa and Vados decided to recruit Namekians of their own. Once Universe 6's Planet Namek were told of the situation, many Namekians decided to merge their beings into their two strongest warriors, which were Saonel and Pirina. During the struggle between Jiren and Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, Saonel was seen clashing with Viara, while standing next to Pirina, who was fighting Katopesla. Later, Saonel and Pirina sneaked up behind a weakened Goku and attempted to launch a surprise attack on him, but the two were stopped by Piccolo and Gohan, who challenged them to a fair fight. Saonel had the edge against Piccolo, but Gohan intervened and Piccolo seized the opportunity to strike, blasting Saonel away. Pirina saved Saonel by breaking Piccolo's ki blast and the two pairs of fighters regrouped, ready to continue their battle. He and Pirina were forced to retreat to avoid Kefla's blasts. However, after conferring with Champa, the two quickly re-engage Piccolo and Gohan. The two gain the upper hand when they finally adjust to their fusion with other Namekians of their universe. Eventually, after a brief struggle, Piccolo and Gohan were able to overpower Saonel and Pirina, and the two were knocked out of the arena. The two then run away from Caulifla, who promised to beat them up if they failed, before they and the rest of their universe are erased by the Zenos. Saonel is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power Saonel, alongside Pirina, are the two strongest Namekians of Universe 6. Saonel was able to briefly fight on par with Piccolo and gain an advantage over him. However, he was knocked away by Piccolo's energy wave when Gohan caught his hand. Saonel and Pirina appeared to have an advantage over Piccolo and base Gohan, as the two from Universe 7 were panting from the fight while the Universe 6 pair showed no signs of exhaustion. However, this quickly changed as Gohan was able to overpower Saonel's Ki Blast with a Masenko. After adjusting to the full strength of their fusion with the other Namekians, Saonel and Pirina proved a match for Ultimate Gohan, with Saonel even surviving being caught in the beam struggle between Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha and Pirina's mouth beam. However Piccolo's fully charged Special Beam Cannon was able to pierce the two Namekians and so they were knocked off the ring by the Kamehameha. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Energy Blade' - Saonel creates a yellow ki blade around his left hand, increase the attack strength of his chop attacks to potentially lethal levels . *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - A combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average ki blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate. *'Demon Hand' - As a Namekian, Saonel's body and limbs are also extremely flexible. He can elongate his arms and legs at will. *'Regeneration' - As a Namekian, Saonel's rapid healing powers and regeneration capabilities allow him to regenerate any lost limb or damaged body part (apart from a destroyed brain) within moments. With the accumulated energy from the Namekian race absorbed into him, Saonel possesses vast reserves of stamina and ki, practically making his regenerative powers unlimited. *'Magic Materialization' - Saonel is able to manifest matter to suit his need, as he granted Pirina a new glove after he regenerated his missing arm. *'Namekian Fusion' - Like many Namekians, Saonel has the ability to fuse with other Namekians to get stronger. Forms and transformations Fusion with Namekians In anticipation of the Tournament of Power, Saonel assimilated the Universe 6 Namekians in order to greatly increase his power. Video game appearances Voice actors *Japanese: Nobutoshi Canna *Funimation dub: TBA Battles *Saonel and Pirina vs. Napapa (Manga only) *Saonel vs. Viara (anime only) *Saonel and Pirina vs. Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) and Piccolo Trivia *Saonel's name is a possible play on the word " ". Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Saoneru Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Nameks Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Tournament fighters